


Tick Tock

by Banira (CocoaChoux)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack Pairing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Snark, Snowpines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/Banira
Summary: Whitley is in need of a distraction and the clock is being damn infuriating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MahoShoujoEren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahoShoujoEren/gifts).



> I don't even know. This is 100% a crack ship (considering the two haven't met in the series... _yet_...) but I saw cute fanart of it on Tumblr and it went downhill from there. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic to the RWBY fandom. I don't even really have ships in RWBY yet somehow this pairing has me head over heels. Wonderful. I know that there are other Snowpines shippers there, so here's to the five of you! :'D
> 
> Whitley and Oscar were recently introduced to the series so please excuse the OOC-ness. I'm only making assumptions on their characters based on the one volume we've seen them in so far.
> 
> Also, this is a birthday gift to my friend [magickitt](http://magickitt.tumblr.com/) (IT'S STILL YOUR BIRTHDAY IN YOUR TIMEZONE BY THE TIME I POSTED THIS). I somehow got her to ship this as well (she was kicking and screaming all the while) and she drew some cute doodles of the two, her first pieces for the fandom, so fair's fair. ♥ Happy Birthday! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

There was a sigh in the quiet room.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Then the sound of a pen scratching.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Paper fluttered once it was done and was placed on a stack of other completed paperwork.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

The pen tapped against the hardwood desk. There was a beat of silence until another sigh was heard and the chair screeching across the floor.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Whitley briefly entertained the idea of grabbing the nearest object and hurling it to the corner of the room where the pristine grandfather clock was standing but then scolded himself for having such childish thoughts. (Besides, his father would have his head for breaking the antique simply because he was annoyed with the sound of it.)

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Rubbing his temples, he eyed the rest of the paperwork he has yet to do. It was endless. The pile had a permanent residence on his desk at this point.

Mentally kicking himself to continue his work, he took the next sheet of his to-do pile, brows furrowing when he read the first few sentences containing words he hasn’t seen before. Reading the rest of the page didn’t help him understand the context of what it was asking him to do either.

He scoffed under his breath and was reaching for the corner of his desk where his dictionary for business terms was but saw that it was gone from its usual spot. Klein must have cleaned his study while he ate breakfast in the dining room earlier. His eyes traveled to the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that lined the walls and sighed in exasperation. He should really keep that dictionary stored away in the drawers.

Getting up, he gracefully went over to one of the bookshelves that contained the academic learning books and quickly scanned through the spines until he found the dictionary he was looking for on a higher shelf. Why it was placed up there while Klein was shorter than himself was a complete mystery to him.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

As he reached up to grab hold of it, there was a knock on the door.

“Master Whitley, your guest has arrived.”

Right, he had an appointment with someone today. Though Klein didn’t say who it was exactly, he did mention that it was someone who he was familiar with when the family butler gave him a rundown of his schedule that morning.

“Send them in.” He internally grinned when he managed to get a grip on the spine of the dictionary and pulled it away from the rest of the books, quickly flipping through the pages to find the words he was looking for.

The door opened and the sound of boots made their way into his study before the door clicked shut. There was no greeting of acknowledgment from the guest so Whitley decided to ignore them for the time being until they spoke up. If it was someone he knew like Klein said they were, then they would speak of their intentions upfront. He didn’t like making small talk if it didn’t mean business and he had no need for flattering words if they were not an important investor he had to please on behalf of the company or family.

Footsteps approached him but he remained focused on the page of the definition he was looking for. He skimmed through the text a few times until he understood the business jargon from the paperwork and felt arms wrapped around the middle of his torso.

He snapped the book shut. “Oscar.”

Arms tightened around him and a body pressed against his back. From this close, he was able to smell the scent of dirt that seemed to stick with Oscar. No matter how many times the other cleaned himself, the scent of nature was like a permanent cologne on him. He felt a head rest on his shoulder and he spared the other boy a glance. “Didn’t know you were back in Atlas.”

“Is that the kind of greeting one should get from a lover after not seeing them for a while?”

“No,” Whitley deadpanned, “But it is what you get from me.”

Oscar’s lips quirked up and Whitley wanted to scowl at the way his unusual-colored eyes lit up playfully. “True. It wouldn’t be you if you started being nice.”

“Glad to see that we’re both on the same page.”

Oscar nuzzled his nose into the side of Whitley’s neck and stayed there, planting a brief kiss on the pale column. “I’ve missed you.”

It was said so quietly that Whitley almost didn’t hear it above the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock, but the words still had the same effect on him every time he said it, the blossoming warmth from his heart spread throughout his body and all the feelings of loneliness were washed away just from hearing his voice. And though he didn’t verbally outright say the same thing, he knew that Oscar knew he felt the same.

Breathing out slowly, Whitley allowed himself relax into the embrace. Tufts of Oscar’s hair tickled the side of his face but he didn’t voice out his complaint. Months of just communicating via letters made him crave for contact that he never had before and his body yearned to stay as close to Oscar’s as possible at this moment. (Even if it meant biting down any cutting remarks he would usually have.) He felt more chaste kisses along his neck and tilted his head to allow more access. He hummed whenever Oscar would give teasing nips, but otherwise enjoyed the attention.

“How have you been?” Oscar asked as his arms trailed along the sides of Whitley’s slender frame. “Anything new?”

Whitley closed his eyes when fingers rubbed circles on his hips. “Aside from being buried alive doing paperwork? Nothing else.”

“Yeah, Weiss wasn’t too keen on catching up on all the reports she had to look over while she’s recovering from the last mission.”

Whitley cracked an eye open. “If she wanted to be the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and a huntress as well, then she must carry the responsibilities for both occupations.”

A bite. “What a mean brother you are.” Even so, he soothed the mark with his tongue and pressed more kisses on it.

“I’m sharing the workload with her. That’s what good siblings do.” Whitley sighed, “Now, are we going to continue talking about my sister or are you planning to eat my neck off?”

“Neither of them sounds like good conversation topics right now, but I think I can come up with an alternative.”

“Oh? And what’s th-” He sharply gasped as a hand palmed the front of his pants. The book fell from his hand but he didn’t seem to care as the hand started massaging him through his slacks. “Ngh…”

Oscar hummed in delight when Whitley pushed his hips forward for more friction. “You’re so cute when you’re needy,” he whispered, receiving a scoff in return.

“Cute? Needy? We Schnee’s are not-”

Oscar sighed as his hands moved to unbuckle the belt. “And you’re the one who didn’t want to talk about family in the first place.” Making quick work with the trousers, he didn’t give Whitley the chance to retort by pulling the pants down to reveal dark blue briefs with snowflakes printed on them. He turned his head to the side to muffle his laughter, but couldn’t hide the chuckle that escaped. Cute. “You were saying?”

Embarrassment flooded to his cheeks and he turned his head away. “I hate you.”

Whitley didn’t even need to look at Oscar to see that the other boy was grinning. “Hm. But you don’t hate this, do you, Whitley?”

Pushed into the bookcase, Whitley scrambled to grip onto the shelves to steady himself from the assault. He bit his lips when his underwear was roughly pushed down and a hand started to slowly pump his half-erect cock. Oscar’s free hand unbuttoned the vest and dress shirt he had on but didn’t make a move to take it off. Instead, fingers glided up from his stomach to the middle of his pectorals, drawing circles around his nipple before pinching and rolling it between fingers. “A-ah…” He hated how he couldn’t control his voice whenever they were like this. It was embarrassing to be caught in the webs of desire and so open for Oscar to see him this way.

His ears flushed red when he felt a clothed bulge press between his ass cheeks and to his chagrin, his hips rolled back instinctively, earning a groan from his assailant.

“Mm… Whitley, I want to- May I…?” Oscar couldn’t even finish his request, panting every time Whitley rolled his hips delectably to interrupt him, but still not quite enough for his liking.

At least Whitley knew that it wasn’t only him who was affected by all this. The fact that he could garner the same reaction from Oscar made him feel better about how they ended up in this situation.

Nodding his consent, he almost whined at the loss of contact when hands withdrew from his body. He heard shuffling behind him and the sound of a zipper being unzipped was too loud in the quiet study – aside from the infernal grandfather clock of course. He felt unusually eager to have Oscar on him again. The months without contact really made him more desperate than he would ever admit.

A hand gently pushed the middle of his back and guided him downwards so he was bent over, his hands moved to a lower shelf so his arms wouldn’t strain. Though this position was more… suggestive, he would at least be able to hide his flushed face from Oscar and save himself from the teasing comments the tanned boy would surely make if he caught it.

He moaned when fingers grabbed his ass cheeks apart and something thick and warm glided in between. Gods, just the weight of it made him want to drool.

Regaining his composure, he clenched around the swollen length and smirked when Oscar let out a cry. “What’s the matter, Oscar? Aren’t huntsmen supposed to be more primitive than this?” He wiggled his hips to goad him further. If it was one thing he was good at, it was provoking others to get the reaction he wanted.

There was a growl as fingers dug into his hips and the length pulled back before Oscar’s hips slammed against him. He couldn’t even catch his breath before Oscar did again, but more slowly this time, varying the speed of his thrusts until he found a rhythm that had both of them moaning. While though Whitley didn’t receive as much stimulation as Oscar was getting, just the mere thought of being taken like this and the imagery of it was arousing on its own. It was animalistic, carnal. The very things that he scoffed at yet here he was, moaning for Oscar to go harder, allowing him to push and pull his body for his pleasure.

Whitley felt something wet slip between them and let out a wanton moan. The pre-come being used as lubrication while Oscar continued his thrusts made everything filthier. With one hand, he lets go of the shelf and shakily took hold of Oscar’s, and guided it to his neglected erection. He sighed in relief when Oscar didn’t need further prompting and stroked him in tandem with his thrusts. His toes curled as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“A-ah… Oscar, oh god, yes. Faster, please… nn…” He didn’t have to beg, Schnee’s don’t _beg_ , but he knew it was what riled Oscar up the most. Having him at his mercy, letting him do what he wanted to him.

He threw his head back when Oscar harshly tugged his hair to the side and trailed kisses and nips down his neck to match the other side. Oscar’s harsh breathing and grunts sent shivers down his spine and it heightened his other senses as he got closer. Licking his lips, he reached for the back of Oscar’s head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

His moans were muffled as Oscar practically pounded him into the bookcase before spilling all over his back. Pulling away, he let out a final cry as he rolled his hips as he finally came, groaning when Oscar continued to let him ride through his orgasm.

Heaving breathing filled the silence of the room until Whitley pushed himself away from the bookcase and turned to look at Oscar, finally looking at him properly for the first time since he entered the room. The other boy’s hair was a mess (well, messier than usual) and his freckled cheeks were dusted a dark shade of pink. It was almost comical to see how disheveled Oscar looked, but he knew he wasn’t faring any better with his pants and briefs still hanging from his ankles.

Taking a slight step forward (and trying not to trip), he cupped Oscar’s face and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. “Welcome back.”

Oscar snorted. “The only time you’re affectionate with me is when I get you off, ey?”

Whitley pinched his cheek. “Would you prefer me being mean to you?”

“No. I’m just glad only I get to see you this way, my little meadow.”

Pushing Oscar away, he frowned at the cheeky grin. “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Sure thing, snowflake.” Oscar laughed when his boyfriend positively bristled at the other nickname. He knew Whitley didn’t actually hate it, but still wanted to put up a fight for the sake of his ego.

Feeling light-headed for a moment, Oscar sighed as he pulled up his pants and tried to make himself look more presentable. “Oz is wondering if it was safe for him to make an appearance.”

At the mention of the other person who was occupying Oscar’s mind, Whitley gathered his underwear and slacks but made a face as he tucked in his dress shirt. Peeling off the blue vest, he shot Oscar an accusatory glare. “You ruined another one of my vests.”

Oscar waved him off as he lounged on one of the couches in the study. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll clean it so no one will question it. Don’t want to traumatize Klein, right?”

“He’s known me for all of my life but it doesn’t mean he needs to know of my sexual activities as well.” Folding the vest, he tossed it to Oscar before settling next to him. “How are you, Ozpin?”

Oscar looked down for a moment before answering, “He says he’s fine and that it’s good to see you again.”

“Naturally, I’m a delight to be around.” Whitley brushed his bangs away, ignoring how Oscar rolled his eyes at his answer.

_Tick tock… Tick tock…_

Whitley twitched. That damn ticking again. Breathing out through his nose he thought of a plan and beamed at Oscar. “Oscar, can you please do something for me?”

Oscar stared at him warily. A smiling Whitley was never a good sign. “W-what is it?”

“Can you please carry that grandfather clock to Weiss’s room? I’m sure my dearest sister would love the new addition. It could be her welcome home gift.” Still smiling, he inched closer to him.

Oscar was just confused at the unusual request. “Why?”

Instead of giving him a proper answer, he pulled Oscar into a rough kiss. He held onto Oscar’s shoulder and allowed the other to dominate his mouth as he crawled on top of him.

Finally releasing for air, Whitley touched their noses together and batted his lashes coyly. “Please?”

Still dazed from the kiss, Oscar nodded. “Oh. Yeah. Okay. Okay, I can do that.”

Whitley smirked. “Perfect.” And rewarded him with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Whitley means White Meadow? Hence the nickname. :P


End file.
